Keep What You Steal
by Seito
Summary: Possession is 9/10ths of the law. Or what else did Tsuna expect Yu to learn when Tsuna's own Guardians, husband and friends ran around kidnapping Yu and his friends for "training". "Dibs," Kyoya said. "Kyoya you can't call dibs," Tsuna said, half scandalized and clearly beginning to panic. "How do you even know what dibs is!" Part of Adoption by Kidnapping verse


**Anonymous** said:

Tenkuu Shinpan - maybe something with younger/smol Sniper Mask and Rika? (I'm only at the part where they go into Sniper Masks mask/mind thing), or with how Sniper Mask is feeling about Rika being abducted/used as a hostage? Thank you!

 **sugah-bee** said:

maybe how the kids learned they have flames in the tenkuu shinpan adoption au? or, activated them.

You know I never expected to actually write this much of this AU. xD

* * *

Rika ducked behind a table; a glass bottle narrowly missing his head.

"You stupid brat!" the man roared. "Come back here!"

That was definitely not happening. So maybe Rika targeted the wrong person to pickpocket, but they needed the money.

This wasn't the life he wanted to lead, but life at the orphanage was hard. Cramped and overcrowded, he and especially Yuri often got overlooked, often left to fend for themselves. So if Rika had to steal for some extra money in order to ensure that Yuri had a coat to keep her warm and enough food to munch on, so be it. He had to take care of her because that was what older brothers do!

No one else was going to at least.

"Uh oh," Rika gulped as the man managed to grab him by the arm. He braced himself, knowing the hit that came next was going to hurt.

The first punch knocked the air out of him. Rika choked, bile rising in his throat. So hard! The man wasn't holding back.

'Sorry Yuri,' Rika thought. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it back to her alive. Certainly not, not with the way the man was winding up.

A bit of his temper flared, cursing the unfairness of the world as the man's fist came rocketing down… and was met with green sparks.

"What the hell?!" the man yowled.

Rika blinked, seeing green flame? -lightning?- dancing across his palms. What was this?

The man hissed, lunging forward, only for a wall of bright orange flames to materialize in front of him.

Another kid appeared, dropping in front of Rika. "Go away," he ordered.

"Fucking monsters," the man said, backtracking.

"Who are you?" Rika asked once the man was gone.

"Yu," the older boy introduced himself. He held his hand out to help Rika up.

Rika reached out, grasping Yu's and instantly felt warmth flood him. "What is that?" Rika asked.

Yu's eyes were wide in surprise under the brim of his hat. "Oh, so that's what harmonization feels like. Tousan gave a terrible explanation."

"What?" Rika said, hysteria creeping into his voice.

Yu tugged at Rika's hand. "Come with me. I know a doctor and somewhere with good food. I'll explain all that green and orange flames too."

Rika blinked. Well, that did sound promising.

-.-.-.-

"Takeshi," Tsuna said, steepling his fingers and resting his elbows on his desk. "Please tell me why you are requesting from Shoichi a _child-sized_ katana?"

Takeshi laughed brightly. "Because how else are we going to teach Yuri?"

Tsuna resisted the urge to rub his temples. "I'm afraid to ask. Why are you teaching Yuri?"

Takeshi full out beamed, smiling brighter than the time he had gotten front row seats to the World Series. "Because she has Rain Flames. And no matter what Colonnello says, Rain Flames go so much better with swords than guns. Squalo and I already worked out a practice schedule between the two of us!"

Tsuna made a strangled noise. This time he did rub his temples, head suddenly throbbing. "Takeshi, she's five!"

"So?" Takeshi said. "Lambo knew how to fire a bazooka at age 5 and I-pin knew like ten ways to kill a person with her bare hands at the same age."

"No, absolutely not. Ask when she's fourteen, the age when you learned." Tsuna hated that argument. I-pin and Lambo ought to be the exceptions, not the reason!

"But Tsuna!"

"No, Takeshi."

-.-.-.-

"Alright Yuri, just take aim at that target and dig really deep for that ball of warmth okay?" Colonnello said.

Yuri nodded, taking careful aim with her gun. She spread her feet apart, stance ready to absorb the impact of the recoil.

"VOI! WHO SAID YOU STEAL OUR STUDENT!"

Yuri yelped, startled by Squalo's appearance. Her Rain Flames surged slamming into the target six feet away and exploding with a violent rumble of blue flames.

"Wow!" Yuri said.

Taking advantage of Colonnello's stunned look, Squalo scooped Yuri. "Listen kid, swords are so much better than guns!"

-.-.-.-.-

Kuon wilted, shame washing over her as she heard her parents argue over her again. She already knew how much of a failure she was. She didn't need them screaming at her, screaming at each other about it.

She let her newly discovered Mist Flames wash over her, fading into the background and snuck out of the room.

So she wasn't a Sky. Did that really mean she was unfit to be their child? That she was a failure because she was supposed to be heir.

Kuon crawled into the thick green bushes in the farthest corner of their gardens on the mansion grounds. She wondered how long until someone noticed she was missing. Perhaps they wouldn't ever. After all, she was now worthless to them.

A baseball flew over the wall, landing on the ground. Kuon blinked, surprised. Where had the baseball came from? She picked it up, turning the ball over in her hands.

A kid in dark clothes, jumped over the wall, landing on the ground. He reaching up to adjust his hat. "Uncle Takeshi still hits ridiculously far," the kid grumbled. He spotted the baseball in Kuon's hand. "I need that back," he said.

"Um, of course," Kuon said, handing the baseball over.

Their fingers touched as the exchange happened, an intertwining dance of orange and indigo flames. Oh. _Oh_. This boy was her _Sky._

The boy blinked at her, equally surprised. "I'm Yu," he said. "Do you want to come home with me?"

Kuon thought of her large house, with her arguing parents. The words of failure and unwanted being thrown around. She didn't even hesitate. "Yes!"

-.-.-.-.-

"Kufufu. Nice illusion but not good enough."

Kuon yelped, jumping. How? She thought she was completely invisible! She even remembered to muffle the sounds of her steps and factored in the breeze that blew down the hall.

Mukuro scooped her up. "You should sit down with my dear Chrome. She can give you some tips. When you're ready to learn real illusions, come see me."

"Real illusions?" Kuon asked.

"A step below reality warping," Mukuro said with an amused smile.

"I can do that?!"

-.-.-.-.-

"Papa."

"Yes?" Reborn looked up from his morning coffee to see Yu staring up at him with a determined look.

"Teach me how to perform Chaos Shot," Yu said.

"Why?" Reborn asked, curious. He had plans to, but Tsuna had pouted about it and made Reborn promise no crazy techniques until Yu was at least ten.

Yu scowled. "Uncle Verde keeps trying to kidnap Rika!" he complained.

If Tsuna was here, he would be cooing over how cute that was. Reborn mentally weight Tsuna's anger against his son's request and factored in who would cave in first. Plus, it would be interesting to see if Yu could even perform it with his Sky Flames. He pulled out his cellphone, sending off a text to Tsuna.

' _Taking Yu for training. Be back tomorrow.'_

"Don't tell Tousan," Reborn said. "You have 24 hours to learn how to pull off a weak one. And if Tsuna asks, tell him you learned it by watching me."

Yu nodded. "It'll be cooler that way."

Smart boy.

-.-.-.-.-

Dinnertime was one of the most volatile times in the Vongola Mansion. Mainly because Tsuna made it a point to ensure that everyone sat down together for dinner. If they happen to be over, the Varia and any other allies would join them. It… made for some interesting dinners. Very interesting.

It started with Bel reaching over and taking Mayuko's knife, waving it in the air. "Ushishishi, mines now," he said, taunting.

Mayuko growled. Yu merely handed over his own knife to her. Mayuko took it and to everyone's surprise, there was a flare of purple Flames and Mayuko handled Yu back his knife as she twirled a copy around her fingers.

Everyone stared for a good minute, long enough for the kids to notice.

"Dibs," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya you can't call dibs," Tsuna said, half scandalized and clearly beginning to panic.

"We had dibs first!" Xanxus shouted, rising to his feet and guns already in hand.

"She's a _Cloud_ ," Kyoya said. He pulled out his tofas.

"Alright, time to gather up the kids," Tsuna said. He scooped Yu and all his friends up. This was exactly what Tsuna was trying to prevent.

Tsuna managed to get them into parlor room next door as the dining room exploded.

"They're crazy," Mayuko said flatly.

"But we still like them," Yuri answered with a grin.

Tsuna pinched his bridge of his nose. "Please don't take after them," he half pleaded with the children.

"But-," Rika started.

"I love you all, but please for the sake my sanity, don't take after them," Tsuna said.

That was when the wall separating the two rooms collapsed. Tsuna grit his teeth, orange Flames flickering to life.

"What the hell did I did tell you guys about destroying rooms?" he roared, flooding the room with the ice of Zero Point Breakthrough.

The kids turned to look at Yu. "Uncle Tsuna said not to take after the others," Kuon said.

"Does that mean we take after him?" Rika finished. He pointed to where Tsuna was twisting Xanxus' ear and shouting at everyone, orange Flames and ice dancing everywhere. "Because that's really cool."

Yu tilted his head. "I don't see why not. Tousan is just as cool."

-.-.-.-.-

Yu felt a rush of relief as he stepped through Byakuran's portal. Familiar walls greeted him, his memory still intact. He was _home_.

Picking up on what he was feeling, his Elements crowd close, even Mayuko who rather be arm length away at best. The rest of his family lingered on the edges, equal relief and concern looks on their faces.

"Giving us a heart attack, baby boss," Hayato said with a heavy sigh.

Yu shrugged. It was more or less a fact of life. Doing the impossible was apparently the norm.

"Where are we?" Uzuki asked.

"Italy," Yu said. The safest answer really.

He was saved from explaining any further as both Tsuna and Reborn stepped through the portal.

Yu looked back at the group of people that had come back. From young Uzuki to old Tanabe, there was a large group that couldn't, wouldn't be able to go back home. Really, there was really only one solution.

"Tousan?" He was sure he knew the answer. After all, Yu hadn't been turned down the last time he asked.

"Yes, Yu?" Tsuna asked, looking both amused and half resigned. No doubt knowing exactly what Yu was going to ask.

"Can they stay?"

"Of course."

* * *

Yu: "They're all mines now."

Poor Tsuna. lmao. Kids are awesome

Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
